1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications and, more particularly to an ethernet switch system.
2. Description of Related Art
As communications systems adapt or evolve toward the use of embedded ethernet switches, it becomes necessary to be able to install, remove and service the units with minimal effort and time. Commercial ethernet products require a large field of connectors. Currently, switches may require connectors for a plurality of 100 Mb/s ethernet ports and/or a plurality of gigabit ethernet ports. As the switches and associated systems evolve, even more communication connectors are expected to be used. Installing or removing such a large number of cables becomes more time consuming and complicated as the number of cable connections increases. Handling higher numbers of connectors will also be more error prone, thus requiring a higher level of expertise for in-field installation, upgrades and service, particularly in high-reliability communication systems.
Further complicating current ethernet switch configurations is the fact that connections are arranged in a front portion of the switch unit. Ethernet switches are currently adapted to be received in a stacked-tray or racking system in which several racks can be arranged side-by-side. The switches are stacked or installed into a rack from the front and all associated cables are then routed to the front of the switch for connection. For those circumstances which require the switch to be remove and/or replaced (such as for repair or upgrade) the associated cables must be removed and re-installed.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and apparatus for installing, removing and servicing ethernet switches in a communication network with minimal effort, time, and/or expertise.
The present invention achieves technical advantages as an apparatus and system for coupling an ethernet switch to a communication link(s) in a communication network. A module is configured with a height and width for accommodating the ethernet switch and can be installed in an industry standard rack. The module includes a plurality of first connectors which are electrically coupled to the ethernet switch and are engagable with a plurality of second connectors included in a housing adapted to be affixed to the rack. The housing is also configured with a plurality of third connectors which are electrically coupled to the plurality of second connectors and which couple to the communication link(s). The plurality of first connectors and plurality of second connectors are engaged as the module is introduced from the front to the back of the communication rack.